


Ten fingers, one tongue and six tentacles

by ElsinoreLee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraining, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, and exploring kinks, loving and filthy at the same time, they're dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsinoreLee/pseuds/ElsinoreLee
Summary: Lena and Kara are a couple and Kara has dared to admit her secret kink - tentacle sex. She has also shown that she has a way to make that a reality, something Lena is very eager to try. After all, dominating, pleasing and fucking her woman is her favourite thing. And she'll put all she has into it - which right now means ten fingers, one tongue and six tentacles.(I think this will be three chapters when its done.)





	Ten fingers, one tongue and six tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> If you have thoughts or just want to come say hi, jump over to my tumblr :  
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsinorelee.   
> It's lonely over there, fam.

Lena strode confidently into the bedroom. Her beloved Kara was laying on her front, propped on her elbows while reading a book. It was an erotic lesbian romance novel that Alex had lent her, telling her that if she was going to sleep with women now – well one woman at least - she would need to know the basics.

Lena smirked to herself. That book held nothing which would prepare Kara for what Lena had in mind this evening. Not that she needed to be prepared. After all, it was Kara who had introduced the Kryptonian pendant which could transform the lover’s body any way they wished. That night, Kara had admitted her secret, most shameful fantasy as she handed the pendant over to Lena. One even stronger than her praise kink and her erotic dreams about fucking sexy female bosses.

Lena’s smirk grew as she looked down at her new body configuration. There it was, Kara’s secret kink… tentacles. Six of them to be exact. One emanating from each hip, one from each buttock and two from the groin. The latter two were the most sensitive, able to feel everything from gentle tickling to violent orgasms. They were all warm to the touch and smelled and tasted the same as Lena’s own skin.

This would be the second time they had done this. However, the first time, Lena had been so overwhelmed by all the sensations coming from the tentacles that she had lasted a pitiful thirty minutes until she had fucked them both exhausted. And she had stuck to pretty vanilla positions, well, as vanilla as it could get when you fucked someone with tentacles. Tonight, she’d do better. Tonight, she’d do her sexy girlfriend better.

In expectant silence, Lena watched Kara read, admiring the firm flesh of her. Muscular but with adorable curves, shapes which were so wonderful to touch. Especially with the sensitive suction cups on her tentacles.

Kara, who was focused on her book, startled a little as she felt warm, soft tentacles circle around her ankles. The suction cups were always a little moist, you couldn’t mistake that sensation for anything else, Lena knew Kara would know what it was that touched her. She clearly did as she moaned, “Baby, you’re wearing the pendant. Oh yes!”

“Mhm,” Lena said, before using the tentacles to force her ankles apart. She didn’t need to, they both knew that Kara would gladly spread her legs for this, giving Lena and her temporary tentacles full access to the treasure between her thighs. But the gentle but insistent spreading was extremely sexy. After all, Kara always got soaking wet when Lena took charge and claimed her.

Now Kara looked over her shoulder, teasingly asking, “what are you doing, babe?”

“Fucking you until we both see stars. But you already knew that.”

“Yes,” Kara groaned.

Lena wasn’t sure if it was in response to her comment or the fact that the tentacles emanating from her sex were slowing sliding up Kara’s legs. The suction cups were leaving little wet, warm kisses as they went. The tentacles on her hips were still holding Kara’s legs apart, showing Lena her very own slice of heaven. That pink, delicious treat with a crown of dark blonde curls.

Lena groaned in pleasure and triumph when the two climbing tentacles reached their goal, sliding over pink lips and ridges, brushing soft suction cup kisses over the swollen, sensitive parts of the woman she loved. Kara’s wetness was increasing, trickling out of her to lubricate every delicious centimetre. Lena has tasted her so many times that she could almost conjure the taste in her mouth while the tentacles explored the throbbing pussy.

She placed the tip of a tentacle right at Kara’s entrance, sliding that tip teasingly around the orifice. Kara gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the sheet below her. Lena bit her lower lip, feeling the wet warmth under that tentacle tip like it was all that existed in the world. Slowly, oh so slowly, she pushed the tentacle tip in. Just enough to get it wet and feel the heat inside Kara.

Kara’s skin glittered with perspiration now and she was fidgeting. Lena smiled at the sight of her trying to get more of the tentacle in without asking for it. Well, if she wanted the process sped up… she would have to ask. Have to beg. Like a good girl.

Kara’s hips undulated, almost thrusting against the bed. Lena wondered if she was getting any friction against her clit doing that. It was good if she did, Lena wanted her lover brimming with sensual sensations. Just as long as Kara didn’t come before she wanted her to. She wanted to be all the way inside her Supergirl when she came.

Her two most eager tentacles parted Kara’s outer labias, the pink petals dripping with need. Lena quirked an eyebrow and smirked, wishing Kara would turn and see it. She always said it turned her on when Lena did that.

“Stop looking at it and do something with it,” Kara pleaded into the pillow.

“Oh, someone’s being very bossy all of a sudden. Considering you are on your belly with tentacles twirling all around you, isn’t it better if you’re just a… _good girl_.”

There it was. The tensing of muscles and moans escaping the Kryptonian whenever she got called a good girl. Kara’s praise kink was such a turn on for them both. It was how they had first ended up in bed. One night, Kara had shivered with pleasure, her eyes glazing over and her teeth snagging her lip, when Lena had as a joke called her a “good girl”. At the start of that evening they had been friends. Moments after Kara’s reaction, they were becoming lovers. By the end of the night, Lena had fucked Kara in every way she had daydreamed about for weeks. That glorious praise kink, Lena loved it almost as much as she did her own kink for dirty talk. Weeks after that first night and the praise kink still held its magic. Words of praise and approval still made Kara come undone. And then _come_.

Now, Kara was fidgeting faster as the tentacles caressed over her heated skin. Lena had no compunctions about still having a firm grip on Kara’s parted ankles. They both knew that Kara, being Supergirl, was strong enough to fight a million tentacles. They also both knew that Kara didn’t want to fight them. She wanted them to hold her down and fuck the living daylights out of her. She wanted Lena to do that.  
She was going to get her wish.

The tentacles that held the swollen pussy lips parted kept their grip on the wet flesh, opening Kara up wider. Letting more of the chill air of the room hit her hot, dripping hole. The last free tentacle snaked its way across Kara’s muscular ass, squeezing a buttock as it did so.

Kara moaned. “Stop teasing me. Honey, I’m going to be such a good girl. Please… do things to me.”

  
“Oh Kara. ‘Do things’ to you? My sweet, apple-cheeked darling, always with that good-girl-decorum. Just beg for a good fucking and have it over with. We both know you’ll get there in the end. And we both know how good it’ll be for both of us when you do.”

Kara moaned. “I… I’m not ready for that, yet.”

Lena let a tentacle leave Kara's bum cheeks and instead gently caress her hair. “Okay. That’s all right. Don’t force it. We have all night.”

The tentacle that was still rimming Kara’s entrance kept moving a little. Almost shivering in place, just to remind Kara that it was there, ready to plunge into her. It moved so slowly it was making Kara writhe. Good, that strong, curvy body looked amazing when it writhed.

Lena was so turned on she could barely remember to breathe. But she had to, she had to keep calm. She was the one who stayed in control. For both of them. To make sure the sex was out of this world. Anything for her girlfriend, the woman who was literally _out of this world_.

  
That tentacle was one emanating from her own sex and therefore very sensitive and very eager to thrust into the inviting pussy ahead of it. She let it move around in circles, rimming Kara’s sensitive opening. Kara was so wet, so swollen, so ready.

Kara gasped. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“You know _what_. Don’t make me say it,” Kara grunted.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Lena snapped. She let a free tentacle smack down along Kara’s sculpted arse cheeks to show that she meant it. Kara gasped again, but this time a deep, filthy, needy growl in her throat followed.

Lena smirked to herself. She could wait with the penetration a little longer. She could keep the tip of that tentacle there, just nosing at the dripping hole while her other tentacle got to play with that sexy arse. She let a tentacle slap down across Kara’s buttocks again.

“What are you doing?” Kara said, with far too much pleasure in her voice to sound upset.

“Spanking you, it seems. Or rather… whipping you. Is tentacle-whipping a thing, baby?”

SMACK. The tentacle slapped across the sexy butt again and Kara jerked violently, still restrained by her ankles by two tentacles.

“Want me to stop?” Lena asked.

Kara paused before mumbling, “no, please don’t stop. Do it again, babe.”

“That’s my good girl,” Lena purred and slapped a tentacle down again. This time hard enough to leave a red streak across the toned arse cheeks.

Kara moaned and arched her back. “Not to complain but why am I being punished?”  
“You’re not. I’m just entertaining myself until you’re ready to stop speaking like a proper, good, little girl and beg to be fucked like the wonderful, dirty slut you are deep down.”

“Oh god…” Kara whimpered into the pillow.

Lena put her hands on her hips, or rather just above them as the tentacles would be in the way otherwise. “That’s all the reply I’m getting?”

She wiggled the tentacle which was waiting just outside Kara’s glorious pussy. As it brushed against the inner labias and the opening, Kara clearly had enough. She looked over her shoulder with determination and arousal shining in her eyes and said those three words that every girlfriend wants to hear, “please fuck me.”

“Gladly, my love,” Lena said triumphantly.

She let the tentacle languishing outside the pussy begin to slide in. Kara’s moans grew as it got further in. The tentacle was so slim at the tip that it took quite a bit of entering until the girth of the tentacle was enough to stretch at the pussy opening. By that point, the tip of the tentacle bumped against something firm, deep inside.

Lena beamed. There was no sensation in the world better than filling her woman. Well, one thing – how much it pleased Kara when she filled her.

“Lena, yes. Again… More, baby… Please,” Kara whimpered.

Happy to acquiesce, Lena pulled the tentacle out again, enjoying the friction against every sensitive suction cup. She bit her lip at how damned good it felt. She repeated the action, pushing all the way in – adoring the slick noises from the soaked pussy as well as the moans from Kara’s pretty mouth – and then sliding it all the way out.

Two more strokes like this and she knew that Kara was warmed up and stretched. It was time to go bigger now. She folded the slim tip of the tentacle to make a wider object to penetrate her Kryptonian with. Then she plunged it into Kara, getting sounds of happy shock from her girlfriend.

“Yes... Mmm.... You know I love it when you just push in, baby. Please, more,” Kara said, gasping for breath.

“Oh, you are getting so much more of this, sweetheart,” Lena said and began to thrust in and out.

All she could smell was the heady scent of Kara’s delicious arousal and all she could hear was beautiful moans and slick fuck-noises. But it was what she felt that mattered most. The suction cups were folded outwards on the penetrating tentacle, so she could feel every inch of the drenched, warm velvet as she fucked Kara.

Steadily, she thrust in and out. Over and over again. Kara was moving her hips, meeting the tentacle’s motions with animal instinct and need.

“Faster, please. Oh, don’t stop… don’t stop, Lena… Please… I’ll be a good girl, just don’t stop.”

“Stop what, baby?” Lena panted.

“Don’t stop…” Kara paused, probably to gather courage again. “…Don’t stop fucking me with that tentacle.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Lena purred.

She drilled the folded tentacle in and out, watching it stretch the pretty pussy hole as it fucked it. Knowing that any soreness she was causing, Kara’s amazing body would quickly heal.  
Kara was bucking on the bed now, probably trying to get more friction against her clit.

“Poor darling. You want to come, don’t you?” Lena said breathlessly as she focused on keeping up the speed and pace with that horny tentacle.

“Y-yes,” Kara stuttered between moans.

“Fine. You can have your first orgasm now, I suppose. You have been very good, after all.”

Lena removed the two tentacles that were spreading the pussy lips, they certainly weren’t needed anymore. Instead, she used one of them to lift Kara’s midsection up to provide space, so she could sneak the other one along Kara’s taut stomach and down to her clit.

With one of the bigger suction cups, she enclosed the swollen nub and let the suction cup gently suck on it. They both groaned with pleasure. Kara because her clit was finally getting as much attention as her entrance. Lena because she could feel that throbbing clit in perfect detail as the suction cup undulated around it, giving it a tiny blow job. Having sensations in the suckers was her favourite part of this game. Or was it how hard being taken by tentacles made Kara come?

Kara’s moans were turning shrill now and Lena could see the muscles in her fit body tensing. She was close.

Lena sped up the pounding of the soft, pussy canal and let the suction cup take a firmer grip, sucking harder on Kara’s little pleasure nub. It did the job. Kara screamed out her orgasm and pushed herself into the sheets with such force that she nearly broke the bed. Something which was a frequent occurrence in their household.

As Kara’s pleasured spasms ebbed and she began murmuring words of affections into the pillow, Lena withdrew the warm tentacles. She let them all hold Kara as the last of the pleasure trickled out, probably leaving the sweet, sated feeling of a kink well explored.

Laying on top of her, Lena kissed Kara’s hair, telling her how much she loved and adored her. Knowing very well that they had only started this game and that in a couple of minutes – her insatiable lover would want more. And that she would get it, all ten fingers, one tongue and six tentacles of it.


End file.
